Mail Jeevas
by Macarousse
Summary: Le passé de Matt, tout simplement. Spoiler pour ceux qui ont pas lu Death Note.


**Petite mise au point :**

**A la base, ceci n'est pas un One-Shoot, mais, dans le forum RPG de Death Note où je me suis inscrite en tant que Matt (j'ai eu de la chance qu'il soit libre ), l'histoire du personnage était demandée, aussi j'ai écrit une version du passé de Matt, avant et pendant la Wammy's. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais autant aimer écrire le passé de Mattie :3.**

**Aussi, je pense que je vais faire de même avec Mello et Near, mais plus tard, pour l'instant je vais faire avancer ma fic Matt-centric (non non, je ne suis pas DU TOUT folle de Matt x3)**

**En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

Un jour de novembre, un des seuls matins où la pluie ne martelait pas la petite ville de Lipetsk, en Russie. Les gamins en profitaient donc pour aller jouer dehors, les uns sur les balançoires, les autres glissant sur les toboggans à peine secs. Les jeux se succédaient et ne s'arrêtaient pas, très vite arrive l'heure du déjeuner, les parents rappelaient leurs enfants, il est temps de se mettre à table.

L'aire de jeu fut alors désertée, seules les feuilles virevoltaient dans un tourbillon de teintes orangées. _Vide_ ? Excusez l'erreur.

Une petit garçon errait encore là, après que ses amis l'aient laissé, il s'était assis sur le tourniquet, en attendant que ses parents viennent le chercher. Il avait peur de sortir de l'aire de jeu, il n'habitait qu'à deux pâtés de maison, mais quand on a que 4 ans, on ne s'aventure pas tout seul dans les rues. Ses parents étaient partis finir de ranger la maison, toute la famille déménageait, et pas n'importe où, à Saint-Pétersbourg. Là-bas, il paraît que le petit garçon pourrait avoir la meilleure éducation, la crème des professeurs.

En effet, le garçonnet avait des capacités, à tout juste 4 ans, il avait réussi à réparer l'ordinateur familial et à construire des petites machines mécaniques en tout genre. Persuadé que leur fils était intelligent, le chef de famille avait décidé de prendre en main son éducation.

Revenons au fils, il serait peut-être temps qu'on l'appelle autrement que par des adjectifs. Son nom était Mail, _Mail Jeevas_.

Donc, le petit Mail était toujours en train d'attendre la venue de ses parents pour le ramener dans la maison familiale. Pour s'occuper, il s'amusait avec les grosses lunettes oranges qu'il avait trouvées dans le grenier. Elles étaient un peu trop grandes pour lui, mais en resserrant la lanière il arrivait à les faire tenir sur sa tête rousse.

Cependant, quand il vit certains de ses camarades de jeu revenir, il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

"Mail Mail ! Dis t'as mangé vite !" s'écria une petite fille qui venait d'arriver

Mail se retourna et lui répondit : "J'ai pas mangé, papa et maman sont pas venus me chercher."

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux et alla chercher son père, elle ramena un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant déjà. Il s'agenouilla devant le petit rouquin et lui demanda avec une voix compatissante : "Alors Mail, tes parents ne sont pas venus d'après ce que m'a dit Aliocha ?"

Mail hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. L'homme lui proposa de le raccompagner chez lui, pour voir si ses parents étaient là.

Arrivés devant la maisonnette aux murs blancs, le père d'Aliocha sonna. _Aucune réponse_.

Il s'en étonna et actionna la poignée, au grand étonnement de l'homme et du garçonnet, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison silencieuse, l'atmosphère qui y régnait était franchement angoissante.

"Bon Mail, vas voir à l'étage si tes parents y sont, je me charge du rez-de-chaussée." dit le trentenaire

Mail obéit et monta les marches de bois, évitant les cartons posés sur le palier. Il regarda dans sa chambre, _vide_, puis dans celle de ses parents, _vide_. Il s'avança alors vers la salle de bains. Ce qu'il y vit le figea sur place. Le rose qui colorait ses joues passa au blanc, et le silence de la maison fut brisé par un hurlement de désespoir.

Alerté par le cri, le père d'Aliocha monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et rejoignit Mail. Il se figea d'horreur quand il vit ce qui faisait crier le rouquin : M. et Mme Jeevas gisaient là. L'homme était dans la baignoire, du sang coulait de sa nuque dans d'incessants flots rougeâtres. La femme, quant à elle, était allongée sur le sol, un clou planté dans la gorge.

_Plus tard, on saura que le père de Mail avait tout simplement trébuché et s'était empalé dans le robinet à moitié démonté, et sa femme, paniquée, s'était pris les pieds dans la boîte à outils de son mari et était tombée la tête la première dans la boîte à clous. Accident stupide, vraiment._

Revenons à Mail.

Après la police prévenue et toutes les démarches administratives effectuées, Mail avait été placé dans un orphelinat de Moscou. Il s'y ennuyait fermement, ne disant pas un mot, il passait son temps à jouer avec sa vieille console de jeu, la seule chose qu'il avait récupérée, en plus de ses lunettes. C'était son père qui la lui avait acheté et qui lui avait appris à jouer, aussi il ne s'en séparait pas.

Un jour, alors qu'il était encore et toujours en train de jouer à la console, le directeur de l'orphelinat lui apprit qu'il était transféré dans un orphelinat en Angleterre, la _Wammy's House_. Le petit garçon s'en fichait, il n'avait pas d'amis dans l'orphelinat, aussi quitta-t-il la Russie _sans regrets, ni regard en arrière_.

A son arrivée à la Wammy's House, on lui avait fait passer un test d'intelligence. Ses résultats lui valurent d'être convoqué dans le bureau de Roger qui lui signifia qu'il était numéro 3 sur la liste des successeurs à L, le grand détective, les deux premiers étant deux garons appelés _Mello_ et _Near_, qu'il n'avait, pour l'instant, pas rencontrés.

Mail vécu alors un autre changement, son nom, son joli nom qui sonnait si bien dans la langue russe, fut remplacé par un autre, court, concis, simple : _Matt_.

Mail, désormais Matt, avait alors 6 ans.

Il n'avait pas changé d'attitude depuis son entrée à la Wammy's, toujours plongé dans son univers virtuel, il passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer avec sa console dans la salle commune, assis dans un coin pour que personne ne le dérange. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait envie de déranger le petit russkof qui débarquait comme ça. Matt n'inspirait pas confiance, agressif avec les autres, il ne maîtrisait pas bien l'Anglais et son accent faisait rire.

Un garçon blond, cependant, s'était risqué à essayer de lui parler alors qu'il était en pleine partie. Pour toute réponse, il avait reçu un coup dans le visage. Non content de s'être pris le poing de Matt dans le visage, le blondinet, qui s'avérait être Mello, le numéro deux, avait persisté à lui parler. Exaspéré, Matt avait daigné le regarder, et, à partir du moment où il avait croisé le regard du petit garçon blond, souriant malgré le bleu qui se formait sur sa joue, la bulle dans laquelle il s'enfermait avait éclatée pour lui permettre d'être ami avec Mello.

Le rouquin finit par s'attacher à son nouvel ami, _un peu trop même_. Il appréciait beaucoup Mello, il était son seul ami, et le seul à qui Matt accordait plus d'importance que ses jeux.

Lorsque la nouvelle de la mort de L s'était répandue, Matt s'était précipité pour voir Mello, qu'il savait chamboulé. _Trop tard_. Le seul ami que Matt n'ait jamais eu était parti, sans lui dire adieu.

Les semaines qui suivirent le départ de Mello, et également celui de Near, Matt était resté seul, et n'avait pas touché à sa console. A la place, il s'était mis à fumer, il savait que c'était mauvais, d'ailleurs, ça avait un goût détestable, comme le caractère de cochon de _Mello_, mais le tabac rassurait Matt, comme la présence de _Mello_.

Il finit par trouver le temps trop long à la Wammy's, la douleur causée par le départ de l'accro au chocolat n'étant pas passée, Matt prit la décision de partir lui aussi au Japon, et de rejoindre son ami pour l'aider à mettre la main sur le meurtrier de L.


End file.
